DC-01
DC-01 is the Overseer for the internal affairs/security of the Chaos Insurgency, giving her a total control over most if not all aspects of Insurgency security. Personality Emmi's often seen talking casually with anyone in the Insurgency regardless of their position, she is seldom seen to represent herself in most formal ways and tends to be slightly playful around anyone on-site and off-site. Albeit having a slightly tilted reputation with Insurgency personnel and a twisted likeability with her peers, she is still a well-respected figure in the Insurgency as she has done several achievements for the insurgency for the past few months. However, when she represents herself in a much more formal or mature way, she tends to overrule most personnel and has a certain amount of dominance over anyone below her. She is noted to be very assertive and straight-to-the-point whenever she represents herself this way. She is also noted to be quite rude and dismissive when questioned about her motives on specific actions, often claiming it's for the greater good of the Insurgency and not elaborating on any other terms. Appearance Emmi often appears in various attires in both casual formal dress codes. Her most common formal style consists of face wear, any coat of her choice (often coloured black or grey), along with a hat or hair. This is typically more in line with group leaders of RCL and Sword clans, where she likely got the styles from. In addition, her suit is normally white during ceremonies, much like typical military officers in real life. Emmixis also owns her own custom ISA uniform, which sports a red highlight and omits the ISA text. For Casual, she was not observed to wear any casual attires on-site after the creation of stricter dress code but her casual outfits are more often noted to be more attractive and stylish clothing fitting to that of a modern teenager's taste of fashion. Typically, she wears hoodies or a Japanese Seifuku. In certain instances, she has been known to wear somewhat crude or Sexually suggestive outfits. Although these instances are rare, they have been noted by The Commander, Electrical_Engineer. Hobbies Emmi takes interest in most forms of media, with music and art being the main interests. She is commonly cited as having "good music taste", Her music preference consisting of both upbeat and heavy songs. She commonly listens to Vocaloid, Eurobeat and hand-crafted playlists of 80s music. She commonly plays other video games, typically JRPGs or MMOs. Her favourite game series is, by "narrow margin", the Kingdom Hearts series. She is also known to be able to program competently as she coded a bot for the Chaos Insurgency main communications server. History CI Arc Emmixis joined the Chaos Insurgency on the 3rd March 2018, with an instant promotion to Cell Director for providing Installation-08 to the Chaos Insurgency. She became the ISA overseer 1 month later, with her DC status being confirmed to her on the 21st March 2018. She has never joined a hostile GOI, ever. Trivia *She appears to have a liking towards anime, as well as Japanese culture itself, often admitting to "being a weeb" *She is known to possess multiple objects which are considered sexually questionable, most notably of which is a pair of fake silicon breasts (which are confirmed to be A cup, 500g each). *She claims to not care whether if she is addressed as a "He" or "She", despite clearly preferring the latter. *Sometimes, she tends to abuse admin on site, blasting music for example. *She is also noted to be the most loyal DC to the Commander. *One of her previous names is called "tomwin64", which became "Emmixis" while she was in Edeltia. *She appears to have a wealth of knowledge pertaining to internet security, often challenging other personnel with complex encryptions. *She once built a house in the TSCZ, which had a chair, fireplace, window, chimney, lawn and picket fence. *She commonly identifies herself as a "loli". *She handed Overwatch (base) to Cesar which became Installation-08 *She is one of the more, if not the most, individualized figures in the Chaos Insurgency.